


Mr. and Mrs. Styles

by jeontaetae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Brief Smut actually, Guns, Here we go, M/M, Movie-AU, Narry are Serial Killers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeontaetae/pseuds/jeontaetae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Is that a turn-on? Didn't he try to kill you with a car?'' louis ask harry with a pointing finger at Niall   </p><p>''A good friend stays out of it. This is the facts. If you two separate from each other, you got a shot. Not a great shot, harold, but a shot. You two stay together, you're dead. Unless you can find something they want more than they want you'' Louis explain to them </p><p>Harry looks at niall and niall does the same. They smile at each other </p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Smith-AU</p><p>''Smart and Sexy''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs. Styles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just like the movie with a few changes okay. If you havent seen the movie, what are you waiting for? is amazing.  
> I dont own the movie so credits to the writers of the movie and the director too.

Harry and Niall are both smiling at Doctor Wexler. Both of them siting on separate love's seats.

''OK, I'll go first'' harry said still smiling at Dr.Wexler. ''Let me say, we don't really need to be here. See, we've been married five years'' harry said pointing to niall and himself 

''Six'' Niall interrupted without taking a glance at harry

''Five, six years. And this is like a check-up for us. Chance to poke around the engine, maybe change the oil. Replace a seal or two'' harry explain and he was still smiling 

''Yeah, thats it'' Niall whisper 

''Very well, then. Let's pop the hood. On a scale of one to ten, how happy a couple are you? '' Doctor Wexler said 

''Eight'' Niall said immediately

''Wait'' harry said waving his hand. ''Ten being perfectly happy and one being totally miserable, or...?'' harry said frowning

''Just respond instinctively'' Doctor wexler said 

''Okay'' harry and niall said 

''Ready?'' harry ask to niall. ''Yes'' niall said without looking at harry

''Eight'' both said 

''How often do you have sex?'' the doctor ask next

''I don't understand the question'' Niall said smiling but he was confused

''Yeah, I'm lost. Is this a one to ten thing?'' Harry said 

''But, because, is, like, one very little, or is one nothing?'' Niall tried to explain. ''Because... You know, technically speaking, the zero would be nothing''Niall smile at Doctor Wexler

''Okay'' the doctor sigh. ''How about this week?'' he ask

they stay quiet a few seconds

''lncluding the weekend?'' harry said 

''Sure'' The doctor said 

they stay silent.

''Describe how you first met'' the doctor said 

''Colombia'' Niall said 

''Bogota'' harry said smiling. ''Five years ago'' harry continue

''Six'' niall corrected harry

harry roll his eyes a little. ''Right. Five or six years ago'' he said 

\----Flashback----  
Colombia, Bogota  
Five or six years ago.

There he was drinking a bottle of beer while he read a book inside his hotel but he stare at the explotions outside his hotel.

Colombia was in war. the earth shakes didnt help either 

a lot of polices man quickly made their way to his hotel. talking loudly in the lobby 

''que pasa?'' harry said to the bartender

''atraparon al barracuda'' the bartender said. ''Police are taking the tourists traveling alone'' the bartender said 

Harry nod.

''Vamos, muchachos. Registren Ios elevadores y Ios escalones'' he heard the police saying 

''Anda solo, señor?'' one of the police man asked harry 

harry turn around to face the man 

he pretend he didnt hear him.

a blonde boy enter the hotel, immediately they surrounded him.

''papeles?'' they ask the blonde boy

and something in harrys gut told him that the blonde boy didnt have his passport bc he had a nervous look on his pretty face.

blonde boy quickly hide his knife in his bag

blonde boy send harry a look that scream 'help me' 

he didnt move his eyes away from harry

''Esta solo?'' one of the police man whisper to him 

''No'' he said back without breaking his stare with harry 

harry move closer to them hiding his gun safety on his back pocket 

''No, No, No, No'' harry said grabbing the blondes arm. ''esta bien, el esta conmigo'' harry said to the police man 

The police nod. 

Harry drag the blonde to a room close to the bar area. they close the door and press their ears to the door

''I am Niall'' the blonde said standing his hand at harry 

harry smile at niall and they shake their hands. ''i am harry'' he said showing niall his 'seductive smile' 

.....................

they were outside the hotel and it was dark as well

Niall hand harry a glass of whisky. ''To dodging bullets'' niall said knocking his glass of whisky with harrys 

harry chuckled. ''Dodging bullets'' harry said drinking the whisky with niall 

Niall got up from his chair and softly brush his hand over harrys shoulder. ''So it speaks'' niall tease him.

niall move to the dance floor staring at harry. ''But does it dance?'' niall said moving his hips side to side 

harry chuckled but he gets up from his chair walking over niall. niall takes harry hand and place it on his hip and he wrap his arms around harrys neck.  
they stare at each other and bring their mouth closer but they dont kiss they just dance to the slow zamba on the back

then it start raining and everyone is moving inside the hotel except them. they are so drown on each other that they dont care about the rain.

instead they move to sit on a chair with niall siting on harrys lap sharing a bottle of whisky. 

harry stare at nialls lip and he want to kiss them. 

Niall seems to know what harry wants bc he is touching his hair and leaning slowly to harrys lip 

they brush their lips together and harry run his hand behind nialls back and settle his arm on nialls waist and he pick him up 

kissing more roughly and needy 

niall drops to the floor the bottle of whisky. but he doesnt give a damn 

................

Niall wakes up alone in bed and he sigh 

he was too good to be true, niall thinks 

but harry enters the room with a tray of food and milk. he place the tray on nialls lap. ''Hiya, stranger'' harry whisper to him 

''Hiya back.'' Niall chuckled 

harry moves to the window. he looks like an angel, niall thinks 

''I think room service fled. I did what I could'' harry shrug taking a sip of his coffee 

''Thank you'' niall said 

he takes a sip of the cup of milk. ''Oh its good'' he said looking at harry 

''I hope so. I had to milk a goat to get it'' harry smirk at him 

there is a small rose on his tray, he smile at harry and place the rose behind his ear 

harry smile at niall bc he looks so pretty with that rose behind his ear 

niall tangled the blanket tighly to his body bc he was naked and walks to the window 

they dont said anything they just stare 

niall bite his lip and thats all it takes to harry to drop his coffee and grabs nialls cheek and kiss him sweetly.

............

they are on their first date and harry took niall to a mini carnival.

with harry with an arm around nialls neck and niall around harrys waist 

''Hey, step right up, ladies and gentlemen. Try your luck'' a seller is yelling to the people around his post 

the seller looks at the couple. ''How about you? Wanna try your luck? Win a prize?'' the seller said 

''Yeah, all right'' niall said 

harry kiss his temple 

''Two'' harry said to the seller

''We got two over here'' the seller yell 

the seller hands niall the fake gun 

niall grabs the gun inexpertely 

harry chuckled. ''You know how to hold it?'' harry said 

niall nod 

''Step right up, have a shot'' harry said to niall

''Yeah?'' niall takes a glance at harry 

''yeah'' harry whisper back 

niall aims. BANG¡ the gun recoils hard. He misses badly. 

harry smile at niall 

Niall fires off another couple shots. 

harry smirk at niall when its his turn. 

harry picks up the gun. he weights the gun in his hand. he roll his neck and.... FIRES¡ BANG¡ BANG¡ bulls- eyes. Niall is surprised. Impressed. He misses a couple  
for good measure 

''Hot damn'' harry said 

he wins a small stuffed boo boo bear. he turn to go, but...

''May I have another go?'' Niall said 

harry nods 

Niall picks up the gun. he aims and squezzes off five rounds. he smirk at harry 

harry is with wide eyes. 

Niall walks along carrying an almost life-size Yogi 

harry tries to pick up his ego and wrap his arms around niall walking away from the post 

''Beginner's luck, i guess'' harry said shrugging 

niall roll his eyes but kiss harrys cheek 

...............

''Stop. Stop, you've only known the boy for six weeks'' Harrys best friend Louis Yells at him 

harry is on the ring fighting with a big guy and its hard to concentrated when you have your best friend yelling at you and a bald guy punching you 

harry covers his face. ''I'm in love. he's smart, sexy'' harry yells at louis even tho he is almost out of breath 

he punch repeatedly the guys stomach. ''he's uninhibited, spontaneous, complicated. he's the sweetest thing I've ever seen'' harry said moving away from the guy to face louis

the guy grabs harry and punch him with his knee on his stomach 

''I knew Eleanor two and a half years before I asked her to marry me'' louis said not caring that harry is beating up by the bald guy 

''You have to have a foundation of friendship, brother. The other stuff fades'' louis continue to say before he turns to look at a cute boys on a corner 

''Hi'' he sends them a wink. 

they roll their eyes at louis

............... 

Niall and Jade are climbing a big mountain. 

''So you don't think this is all happening a little fast?'' jade said to niall while they are climbing 

niall stare to a few rocks at his side. ''You know I never do anything without thinking it through'' niall said 

''What does he do?'' Jade ask 

''He's in construction. Big-time contractor'' niall said 

.............

the bald guy has harry with his face press to the ring floor 

''A server goes down on Wall Street. he's there, anytime, day or night'' harry manage to say. ''he's like Batman for computers'' harry said smiling 

................

''He's gone as much as I am, so it's perfect'' niall happily said 

Not that he is going to listen to jades negative answer so he speed his climbs and leaves jade behind.

...............

harry grabs the guys leg but instead the leg end up around his neck. 

louis moves closer to them. ''I give the whole thing six months, tops'' louis said to harry 

harry and the guy stand up and harry hold the guy arms behind his back

''Louis'' Harry said smirking. ''I Asked him to marry me'' harry said 

''What?'' louis yell 

''I'm getting married!'' Harry yells and the guy throws him to the ground punching him on the stomach 

''What? I can't hear you'' Louis yell 

''Getting married'' harry managed to say while the guy is hitting him 

''I can't hear'' Louis said. ''You know what coach? you should hit him harder he is saying crazy things'' louis said to the bald guy 

''I'm getting married'' harry said again 

\----End of Flashback----

Five or six years later 

Harry picks up the newspaper on the enter of his house 

Niall finish doing breakfast.

They walk to the bathroom together. they have separates sinks

but harrys filter doesnt work. ''Gotta get these filters changed'' he said to niall 

niall only nod 

they are changing their clothes to go to work in their big closet 

''What did you think of Dr Wexler?'' niall ask to harry

''His questions were a bit wishy-washy'' harry said putting his pants 

''Yeah. And his office is clear across town'' niall said 

''Well, you know the four o'clock means we hit rush hour. Not crazy about that'' harry said frowning

''So that's settled then, yeah?'' niall ask 

''Okay'' harry said leaving their closet 

niall sigh ''Okay'' he whisper 

..............

they both about to get in their separate cars 

''Dinner's at seven'' niall said to harry before he gets in his car 

''Yup. I'll be there'' harry said putting his sun glasses.''I mean Here'' he shake his head 

when they are about to get out of the house to the street, both of them are side to side with their cars and harry of course let niall go first. 

................

In a big company 

Zayn walks confidentely to the president office 

''Anybody calls, I'm in with the boss. OK?'' he says to a few people on his way 

''Got a call from the man. Big highline assignment, Steve. You know how it is.'' he says to steve one of his 'friends'

''Actually, you probably don't'' he chuckles 

''Could you grab me a coffee? I like it with lots of sugar. Thanks a lot'' zayn said to a secretary 

''Hi there'' he says to the secretary beside the elevator ready to get in 

''And where do you think you're going?'' the secretary said 

''Well, I was... The boss wants to see me'' zayn said 

''Well, he sees you'' the secretary point to the camera close to the elevator 

zayn stare at the camera watching him 

''Look, kid, people who've been working here for 25 years, have never seen inside of that elevator'' the secretary said 

''Here'' she hands him a letter 

''This is the assignment?'' zayn said 

''Yeah, now get out of here'' the secretary said 

zay doesnt move instead he opens the letter and its a photo 

he glances at his side before he gives a thumbs up to the camera 

the president Simon Cowell roll his eyes at zayns action

.............

Niall checks up the meat on the oven to see if its ready and it is ready 

he takes the tray out of the oven and start cutting the cucumber for the salad 

harrys car flashes on the window kitchen 

niall stare at the car. 

harry park his car in the garage and put his wedding ring on his finger 

he hide the paces of blood on his shirt with his coat 

''Hey babe'' harry says when he sees niall on the kitchen 

''Perfect timing'' niall said smiling at him 

''It's pissing rain out there'' harry said taking his coat off 

''Gardener left the lawnmower out'' harry said kissing nialls cheek but barely touching his skin 

''How was work?'' Niall ask 

''Ah, so-so'' harry said 

''Oh, I got new curtains'' niall said all excited

''Did you?'' harry said moving to living room to prepare himself a drink

''Yeah'' niall said 

niall moves to the living room 

''Well?'' he says pointing to the curtains 

''What do you think?'' niall said 

harry took glance at them. Horrible ugh 

''There was a struggle over the material. This tea sandwich of a man, he got his hands on them first'' niall said admiring the curtains

''But I won'' niall said proudly 

''Of course you did'' harry said whispering 

''They're a bit green, so we have to reupholster the sofas and get a new rug. Maybe a Persian'' niall said serious this time 

''Yeah, or we can just keep the old ones, then we don't have to change a thing'' harry said serious too

niall sigh. ''We talked about this. You remember?'' niall said 

''I remember. I remember cos we said we'd wait'' harry said pointing to the living room 

''If you don't like 'em, we can take 'em back'' niall said not looking at harry 

harry stare at niall from afar ''honey? I don't like 'em'' harry said serious 

Niall this time stare at harry. ''you dont like them?'' niall said 

harry nod 

''You'll get used to 'em'' niall simply said before he goes to the kitchen again

harry sigh and shake his head 

Harry gets to the garden to put the mower inside the garage but its raining outside so he struggles more than usual with the mower

he gets inside the house again 

niall is fixing the curtains standing on the arms of the chair expertly

harry is checking the mail on the table 

''Zero per cent APR till March'' harry comment to niall 

Niall frowns at harrys informations 

Why would niall care about APR?

He shake his head

..................

''So, part two. Here we are'' Doctor wexler said. ''Only this time, you came back alone. Why did you come back?'' he said 

harry frown. ''I'm not sure, really'' harry said 

he stay silent for a few seconds

''Let me clarify something, I love my husband'' harry said loudly. ''I want him to be happy. I want good things for him'' harry said 

he stare at the ground. ''But there are times...'' harry said groaning making struggle hands

 

Harry gets in bed all comfortable ready to sleep he see niall reading a book.

he sigh and he turns off his lamp 

the lights of niall lamps makes him uncomfortable 

''Honey, would you just...'' he says calmly 

''Five more minutes'' niall said not taking his eyes from his book 

 

''There's this huge space between us'' niall explain with his hands to the doctor 

''And it just keeps filling up with everything that we don't say to each other'' niall said groaning. ''What is that called?'' niall ask 

''Marriage'' the doctor chuckles. ''What don't you say to each other?'' the doctor ask

niall looks to his side playing with the ring on his finger 

Niall smile at Doctor Wexler and shrug

 

they are eating dinner on the big table. a huge space between them. 

harry to the left extreme and niall the right one. 

''James of the Yukon got three stars'' harry commented to niall 

harry puts the napkin on his lap 

''This looks nice. Did you do something new?'' harry said looking at his plate 

''Yeah'' niall said taking a sip of his wine. ''I added peas'' niall said 

''Yeah, peas'' harry said eyeing the peas. ''Yeah, the green ones'' harry said touching the peas with his fork 

''Sweetheart, will you pass the salt?'' harry said 

''It's in the middle of the table'' niall said fake smiling at him 

''Is that the middle of the table?'' harry said frowning 

''Yeah, it's between you and me'' niall said rolling his eyes when harry isnt looking at him 

 

''How honest are you with him?'' doctor wexler said 

''Pretty honest'' niall said immediately. ''I mean...'' niall frowns at the ground 

but then he smiles at doctor wexler. ''It's not like I lie to him or anything. We just...'' he sigh

''I have little secrets. Everybody has secrets'' niall says 

 

Harry stare from afar at niall talking with someone on the phone and with who is niall smiling so big? harry frowns 

niall is fixing his costume and putting his large coat on him 

harry harshly opens a drawer 

niall freaks out. ''Jesus! Honey, you scared me'' niall said hiding his costume more

''I'm sorry, hon. I was looking for the...You going out?'' harry said without looking at niall 

niall puts quickly perfume 

''Yes. Some clown crashed a server in a law firm downtown and ended the world, so yes'' niall said 

''We promised the Paynes'' harry said this time looking at niall 

''I know'' niall said 

''Okay'' harry said glaring a little at niall 

''I'll be there. In and out. Just a quickie'' niall said before he leaves the dressing room 

harry stare at nialls car when he leaves the garage 

he frowns lightly 

 

''Probably feels like you're the only people going through this, but there are millions of couples that are experiencing the same problems'' doctor wexler said 

''Aha'' harry simply said 

................

Harry is traveling in taxi to a bar 

Niall arrives to a fancy Hotel 

Niall winks at the guy checking his bag when he sees the handcuff 

he gets inside the facy hotel room 

a few boyguards are watching a tv show 

''We got a plane in an hour'' the host said on the tv 

''Prodded about possible insider trading, she remarked on national television, "l want to focus on my salad." Ryan?'' the host said to the contestands

''Martha Stewart'' niall whispers

''Martha Stewart'' ryan said 

he gets in on 'his' room but the bodyguard doesnt leave so niall nods his head to him to go 

 

harry gets to the very back of the Bar 'Pisser'

he opens the door and three guys are playing pocker and are staring at him 

''What the hell? What's this shit'' harry said looking at the room 

''Sorry. Where's the bathroom around here? Chrissake... Take a... Hey, you guys playing poker?'' harry said pointing to the table 

''Private game. Piss off'' a blonde guy said 

''Could I sit in? You think I could...'' harry said pointing to the empty chair 

''What part of "piss off" do you not understand?'' this time a bald guy said 

''Guys... Whoa, be a little friendly. I got the cash...'' harry said moving closer to them 

one of them shows harry his front poket and its a gun. ''Easy, big feller'' harry said to the guy with the gun

''That's cool, man. You're cool'' harry rumbled a few words. 

''Lis... Look, see? You see what I'm saying?'' he shows them a roll of money 

''See what I'm saying? Anyone interested?'' harry smirk at them 

''Nah. Cos I'll clean you out. I understand. Fine'' harry said when they dont answer 

''Listen, I want...'' harry continue saying and he pretends something drops so he bends to pick it up.''Those are really nice shoes, man'' harry said to the bald guy 

''Here's an empty chair. I could sit here...'' harry said 

''Thats lucky's chair'' the blonde guy said 

''Where's Lucky? I don't see Lucky'' harry said searching for lucky 

''Lucky's not back yet'' the bald guy said 

''Then I'll sit here'' harry said 

''Unless...'' he pauses and then he smirk. ''I'm too hot for you guys'' harry said 

 

Niall waits for 'his client' and he hears him on the bathroom gagging with water and then spiting the water 

he groans. Ugh. 

but he sighs. this is his job 

a curly haird man comes up from the bathroom. a very tall curly man with a lot of chest hair 

niall uses all his power to not gag right there at him 

the guy smile at him and nod his head at niall to take the coat off 

niall smile and obeys taking the laces of the coat and dropping it on the floor 

he is wearing a black dress a very tight dress he made add 

the guy smirk at him 

 

''Solid silver'' harry said showing them his silver bottle. ''Ooh, very sweet'' harry said 

the bald guy grabs the bottle. ''To dodging bullets. Love, niall .'' the bald guys read the grave words on the bottle.

it was a gift from niall 

''In the pot. Put it in the pot'' harry yells excited to the bald guy 

''Oh, he's pulled something'' the bald guy say laughing 

''You're in trouble now'' harry said 

the four of them are laughing and having a good time even him and the gun guy knocks foreheads together 

''Let's play some pocker!'' the blonde guy said 

suddenly the door is open 

''What the hell is this?''a big guy said 

''You're done, pal. Thanks for the memories'' the blonde guy said 

''Oh, you Lucky? No kidding'' harry said 

''What is it, kid? You looking for a job or something?'' lucky is frowning 

''You are the job'' harry said then shoots the lucky guy three times on the chest. he is done

1 down, 3 left.

harry turns to the other 3 guys and slide his two guns from his coat shooting to the three of them 

he stands up.

''and that ladies its how is done'' he says 

he grabs the bottle that niall gave him, his money and checks the others cards

''Pair of threes'' he shakes his head and leaves 

 

Niall has the guy on his knees and with two belts around his wrists

''Have you been a bad boy?'' niall said seducive to the guy running a whip on guys back

''Yes'' the guy said 

a slap on his back the guy moan ''Uhh'' he says 

''You know what happens to bad boys?'' niall ask 

''They get punished'' niall said slapping again the guys back 

''Ooh, yeah. Punish me'' the guy moan 

niall stands behind the guy and grabs at his curls 

''Have you been selling big guns to bad people?'' niall said touching his shoulder then his neck 

the guy frown but its too late 

niall rolls the guys neck to the side. 

he smirk. Time to leave 

he puts his coat again

''Mister Racin?'' a bodyguard said from outside 

''Mister Racin? You OK?'' he says again 

niall check his phone. ''Ugh, the paynes'' he sighs 

one of the bodyguards saw mister racin on the floor 

they unlock the door but niall is already outside the hotel 

''Taxi'' he says to the doorman 

the doorman nods and gets him a taxi 

 

Niall quickly gets rid of his coat in the closet 

when he is about to take the boots off. harry gets in on the closet 

''shoot'' niall says hiding behind the closet 

''Hey, hon'' harry said taking his coat off 

''Hey, baby. I didn't hear you downstairs'' niall said putting the ring on his finger again 

''Yeah, I went to the sports bar. Put some money on the game'' harry said throwing his shoes somewhere on the closet 

niall quickly grabs a pair of jeans and a prada sweater 

''Yeah? How'd you do?'' niall ask biting his lip 

''I got lucky'' harry said 

niall breathes out. he sighs 

.................

''Welcome, neighbours!'' liam says excited 

''Hi, sophia'' niall says to liams wife

''Good to see you, harry'' liam says 

''Oh my God niall, your sweater its so beautiful'' sophia says 

''Thank you, so its your dress'' niall said

harry checks on niall and yes indeed that pink sweater looks really good on niall 

sophia tags niall to the living room to see the girls 

apparently he is a girl too 

''you want a cuban?'' liam offers harry a smoke 

''No i dont smoke, man'' harry says 

''Clean body, clean soul, sophia always says'' liam said smiling

what its wrong with him? why is he always smiling 

''Daddy'' one of liams daughter jumps on him 

''yeah i am gonna go over there'' harry awkwarly said 

when he pass to the living room he sees niall holding a baby 

they share a look for a moment and then harry shake his head sighing 

 

niall is on his blue pajamas. cleaning his face on the sink 

harry is sitting far on the bathroom staring at niall and playing with the wedding ring on his finger 

''You look really good on that sweater'' harry said 

niall turn to look at him 

''you look really pretty, baby'' harry said 

niall smiles at little but he is confuse. ''Thanks'' he simply said 

harry nods his head

.................

Harry walks to the small garage with two suitcases. He is the only one who uses that garage for his 'tools'

he moves the carpet on the floor, to open his secret hideway.

A safety box in the floor. he works a combo lock. Opens the box. Unlatches a trap door handle. He spins the handle and the floor is open. he walks downstairs.

He turns the lights on revealing shelves packed high with cash and an arsenal of weapons. He grabs a few guns, his favorite rocket launcher and two explosives hang on walls.

he feels like he is shopping in tesco. 

 

Nialls eyes pop open. he gets up from the bed. Fast.

Niall walks to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. 

He takes a sip. he breath in and breath out. he sighs, here we go.

Niall shuts the blinds. Switches his oven to CLEAN. He pulls it open. Hits digits on the touchpad. the oven Beeeeps. An alarm. Red light. A ten seconds warning.

Niall taps a series of numbers. The beeps stop. And the base of the oven slides open revealing 'his tools': Sleek digital devices. Alloy, plasma, knifes.

he grabs two knifes and a gun and closes the oven with his foot. 

 

Harry walks to his office 

He greets his old but very beloved secretary 

''Good morning, Mr Styles. There's trouble in Atlanta again'' martha said 

harry smile at her. He loves martha. She is a cute old lady

''That's what I hear. What you got?'' harry said smiling at her

''I've got your boarding pass, taxi receipts...'' martha said. she frowns. ''Get rid of that gum'' she said 

''You got a tissue?'' harry ask to martha 

she hands him the tissue and he spit the gum in the tissue. ''Thanks'' he winks at her 

''and your hotel bill'' she said 

he nods 

''Don't lose those. Keep them in the envelope'' she says to him.

Sometimes she treats him like a little baby.

Harry walks to Bernie desk. ''We've got the new specs for the dam'' bernie hands him a map 

''Great bernie. I check those out'' he smile at bernie 

''Is Louis here? Harry ask to martha 

''the door is unlocked'' she said pointing to louis office

but louis gets out of the restroom. ''Morning, mate'' Louis said 

''How you doing'' Harry said opening his office door 

''Same old same old. People need killing'' Louis said ready to go to his own office. 

''Oh, Harold'' Louis said to harry.''Little get-together this weekend at my house'' Louis said excited

''Barbecue, no ladies, dudes only. It's gonna be awesome'' Louis said clapping his hands. Bernies sends him a weird look 

''What?'' he shrugs to bernie 

''Yeah, I'll talk to the missus'' Harry said getting inside his office 

Louis roll his eyes.''You want to use my cellphone? Maybe give him a call'' Louis yells to harry 

''in case you decide to scratch your ass or use the head later'' he keep saying 

''Make sure he thinks it's OK'' louis said clearly annoyed.

Its not a secret that louis isnt exactly a fan of niall.

''You live with your mother'' Harry yells back 

''Why bring her into this? She's a first-class lady'' Louis said defensively

''And I don't have to check in with her when l want to do something. She cooks, she cleans'' He continue saying 

''She makes me snacks and I'm the dumb guy?'' Louis asks to bernie 

Bernie just shakes his head 

 

Harry sits on his chair 

''Harry Styles'' He checks to his computer 

''Hello, Harry'' the computer said 

''Morning, Atlanta'' Harry said 

''Quite the body count this week. We have a priority one, so I need your expertise'' the computer said searching for the file 

''The target's name is Zayn Malik, aka "The Tank" the computer shows him a few pictures and files of this zayn malik 

a very attractive man, he made add 

''He's a direct threat to the firm. DlA custody'' the computer show him a few files more 

''They're making a ground-to-air handoff to heli, ten miles north of the Mexican border'' she shows him the location 

''I need you to make sure the target does not change hands'' the computer finally says 

''The tank?'' he whispers staring at the picture of zayn 

What kind of nickname is that?

 

Niall walks to his 'company' 

He is wearing Black skinny jeans, a black sweater and fancy shoes and sunglasses 

He walks with confidence and tone.

He enters an elevator. Doors are close. and then the elevator door is open. he gets inside and hits 46 floor 

the door is open. A flash reception area. Niall walks down a dead end corridor with a gaudia-breska sculpture of a kingfisher at the end. He stops and presses its eye. A black square appears in the wall. she leans into a retinal scan and the wall opens 

He gets in and Nialls body goes Ultra Violet. All bones and curves scanning.

a voice ask him his ID

''Niall Styles'' he says to the voice

''Niall Styles confirmed'' the voice said. ''Stand by contact'' the voice said

''Sorry to interrupt, but we have a situation'' the voice of his boss echo the whole Ultra violet room

''You know the competition would love to see us burn. I need you to handle this personally'' he shows niall his files on the small screen

''Target?'' Niall ask

the screen shows him the pictures of his target

''Zayn Malik'' his boss said

''I'm rolling the specs now. We need this quick, clean, and contained'' his boss said

''Yes, sir'' he smirk at the screen.

Niall enters a Vast Metal room and the room its filled with the world's most advanced technology: Flooding data, live feeds, warp speeds.

The station is run by 10 young women all wearing the same cool black outfit.

Niall greets them

''Morning, girls'' he smile at them

''Morning, Niall'' one of them said

''Yesterday's op: one kill, one agent in protective custody'' Jesy said handing him a cup of coffee

''We'll get him out tomorrow'' Niall said to jesy.

''Two cases of G-40s'' perrie said to him.''The grenade launchers are here'' she informed him

''Order more'' Niall orders her

he sits infront of the big computer

''All right. Go, Jade'' Niall says to jade

''The target's name is Zayn Malik, aka "The Tank" Jade explains to him showing him again a few files of zayn

''You serious?'' Niall laughs a little. What kind of nickname is that?

''Yeah'' Jade says

''He's being moved across the border to a federal facility'' Jade points on the screen of the computer a few information of zayn

''The only point of vulnerability is just south of the border'' Jade shows him the location and maps

''I want GPS and SAC of the canyon, and the weather report for the last three days'' Niall said all serious to all the girls

The girls nod.

...............

Desert

''He'll rendezvous with the helicopter at a deserted airstrip. We've one chance to strike'' Jade explains to him

3 convoys speed around the desert 

inside of one of the convoys a very nervous Zayn is sitting with two big guys on the back sit

''Oh, look. More desert'' zayn tries to talk to them

The two guys roll their eyes at zayn

he chuckles nervously

In a hidden place. Niall watches the convoys with his high technology binocular.

He smirk. and gets inside the small fort

The computer he has in there checks the perimeter.

''Are we green?'' the computer said

''Perimeter is armed. We are up and running'' Niall says setting the perimeter

and the perimeters activated.

A helicopter is ready to get to the meeting point to get zayn

''Red team, red team, this is Broadway Joe'' one of the polits said.''Half-time is approaching'' the other one said calling to the convoys 

''Copy that, Broadway Joe'' the one on the convoy said

Harry is driving a jeep. Fast. With loud music. he is having a good time he always is when he is working

He is getting closer to Nialls perimeter

Niall notices him. ''Oh, come on...'' he says

he grabs the binocular he checks the jeep getting closer to the perimeter. he checks the convoys getting closer too

''You getting this?'' Niall says to the computer

''Affirmative'' The computer said. ''Is it a threat?'' the computer ask

Harry knocks one of the perimeter with a tire

''Countdown's initiated. The convoy is not in the zone yet.'' The computer said showing the countdown

''An idiot's in the field. He'll blow the charges'' Niall says 

Harry stops the music and Parks the jeep close to Nialls perimeter 

Harry takes off the helmet and checks his clock. Good time. He sees the convoys getting closer

''Not that bad'' He says 

Niall disconnect a few wires to stop the countdown. It doesnt work 

Harry gets out of the jeep. He is wearing shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, a bandana around his neck, engineer glasses, a snapback and Combat Boots.

He thrust in the air for fun and roll his neck to the side 

Niall grabs his binocular and see the guys back.

Harry unzip his pants to pee. He groans

''You have to be kidding'' Niall said.

This guy is peeing close to his perimeter 

''Civilians'' Niall says shaking his head at that guy 

Niall checks the convoy and holy shit they are getting close

Harry start searching on his jeep the grenade launcher 

He finds it and put it on his shoulder. ''Gonna give a great concert with this trombone'' he says 

Niall checks on this guy again and... Is he holding what he think it is?

The computer identifies the weapon as a R-47 widowmaker.

''Shit'' niall gasp. ''Is not a civilian'' Niall says grabbing a shotgun 

He points the gun on this guy direction 

Harry distracted by the pee on his shoes. ''Damn it'' he says 

''Asshole'' Niall says when he shoots 

BANG¡ a bullet knocks harry down 

The helicopter and the convoy pass Nialls perimeter 

''Countdown is initiated. The convoy is on the zone'' the computer said

Harry groans. ''Fuck'' he gasp. Lucky him he uses a bulletproof vest

He gets up and check where that bullet come from and he sees a a little fort on the back 

he grabs the grenade launcher and points to the fort

And........ BANG¡ he shoots 

Harry stare at the explosion and he mumbles.''You should so not be allowed to buy these things'' he throws the grenade 

Suddenly the perimeter explode 

Harry throws himself on the ground protecting himself 

''Abort, Abort'' The convoys yell 

The guys with zayn protect the target. Yes him. 

The convoys and helicopter speeds to the other way 

Failed Mission

Harry stare at the explosion and the convoy running away. ''Fuck''

He gets up and takes slowly the bullet on his bulletproof vest 

he takes a look at the bullet. a copper one 

in the distance he hears the engine of a motorcycle 

and he turns to see who it is and he sees a small guy speeding on a motocross bike

he shake his head. Fuck his boss is going to be up on his ass 

he sees a computer on his side. 

He grabs it even tho its all destroyed but maybe he can identificated who was that guy. 

Bc that guy definitely has something to do with the explosion.

...................

Harry and louis are having breakfast in a small restaurant 

''I think I got lD'd on that hit. You ever been lD'd on a hit?'' Harry said eating his breakfast 

''Not that I'm aware of, no'' Louis frown but takes a sip of his tea.

''Right. I'm in trouble then'' Harry said 

''You get a look at him?'' Louis said 

''Little thing'' Harry said. ''5.8, 73 kg tops'' Harry said thinking 

''Wait you are telling me that a 5.8 guy shoot you?'' Louis laugh

''Fuck off'' Harry said 

''You saying that you had your ass handed to you by a small guy. Really 5.8?'' Louis chuckles 

''I think so. A pro'' Harry said all serious 

''Well, it shouldn't be that difficult. I mean, how many 5.8 guys are hitters out there? Louis said smirking 

''You guys want any dessert?'' a cute waiter guy said. 

''What do you have, honey?'' Louis flirt with the waiter

''lce cream''he said 

''Delicious. What flavours?'' Louis bit his lips 

''Chocolate and vanilla'' the waiter roll his eyes

''I don't like those. But mixed together, that could be nice, you know what I mean?'' he wiggle his eyebrow 

''And not just the little pink spoon, I like the whole sundae'' he wink at the waiter

''That could be arranged'' the waiter wink back

''Perfect'' louis said 

"Could be arranged." You hear that? I'd like to have him kick my ass, know what I mean?'' louis said to harry when the waiter left

''Any other details besides his weight class?'' Louis smirk at him 

''Laptop.'' Harry mumbled

''Sorry? You're in a whole zone right now...'' Louis frown at harry 

''Laptop'' Harry mumbled again

''OK, laptop'' Louis said widen his eyes. ''Jeez'' He said 

................

A furious Niall with a Leigh-Anne cleaning his back enters the office

''I want to know who that bitch is. Get me that tape'' Niall said angry 

He has a bruise on his temple and a cut on his shoulder 

''Niall'' Perrie said holding a phone

''Get me that tape'' Niall said angry 

Perrie hands him the phone 

''What?'' He stare at the phone

''It's Boss man'' Perrie said 

Niall sighs 

''The FBl secured the package. The window's closed, sir'' Niall said 

''I told you we couldn't afford mistakes'' Boss said 

''There was another player'' Niall said 

''We do not leave witnesses. If this player lD'd you... You know the rules'' Boss said 

''You have 48 hours to clean the scene, Niall'' Boss finally said 

''Im on it, sir'' Niall said 

he ends the call and gives perrie back the phone 

''All right, we have a new target. Let's find out who he is'' Niall said to the girls 

They start searching for the video 

Niall sighs. Fuck

..............

Harry chuckles when he sees his sister Gemma watching in horror the computer 

His sister is like a master of computers.

''Jesus... What did you do to it?'' Gemma said. ''Put a campfire out with it?'' she raise an eyebrow at him

''Buy a new one'' she groan. she cannot repair that computer. it would be useless

''This one has sentimental value for its owner'' Harry said smirking 

''Who's that?'' She said 

''Well, Gem, I'm just hoping you can tell me'' Harry said 

''So, why you gotta know so bad, anyway?'' She said taking off the chip of the computer 

''You know, just trying to return some lost property'' Harry said 

Gemma moves around her office to insert the chip on another computer 

''Here we go'' She said.

''Upgraded RAM module'' Gemma said checking the information on the computer 

''Chip's Chinese'' She said 

''Imported by Dynamix. Retailed by...'' She continue searching for the owner

''You know, I might be able to get you a billing address'' now she is looking the address 

''All right? No name, just an address. 570 Lexington Avenue, Suite 5003, New York'' She said showing the information to harry

Harry stare at the computer

No Way. It cant be?

''You know the place?'' Gemma said 

Harry frown.

..................

Harry slowly enters this company where this guys is

He sees a few girls entering a big office

He checks the directors of every office on this huge screen on the entrance of the company

He checks the suit 5003

Niall Styles, CEO.

No, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck and more fucks 

''Sweet Jesus! Mother of God...'' Harry express, obviously terrified.

 

Perrie and Niall are checking the tape where this guy is peeing. It was the only video they take out of the binocular

Niall checks the tape carefully.

''Why dont you go and make some coffee, perrie'' Niall said not taking his eyes from the screen.

Perrie frowns but nods and goes to make some coffee

Niall sits on the chair and zooms the video 

Niall checks every detail to see this guy face but all he see is his back.

Wait, is that?... No it cant be.

This guy calves looks exactly like.....

''Harry'' He whispers

''Niall'' Jade says holding a phone 

''Huh'' he turns to see jade

''Its your husband'' Jade said 

He frowns. What?

''He wants to know at what time dinner is?'' Jade shrug 

He stay quiet. ''Tell him... Dinner's at seven'' He smirk 

 

''Hello harry? Niall says dinner's at seven'' Jade said on the phone with harry 

Harry walks out of Nialls company. ''It always is'' Harry smirk ending the call 

.................

Harry drives like a lunatic to his house.

He carefully park his car on the garage eyeing everything that looks suspicious. He puts his ring again 

He slowly gets inside his house. The kitchen its empty and he checks to his side but when he looks at the kitchen again...

''Perfect timing'' Niall said smirling holding two drinks 

''As always'' Harry said 

Niall hands him his drink 

''This is a nice surprise'' Harry said moving around on the kitchen 

''I hope so'' Niall said 

''You're home early'' Niall said 

''I missed you'' Harry smile. Its true he missed Niall 

''I missed you, too'' Niall said smiling at him too 

''Shall we?'' Niall said moving to the dining room 

''Yes'' Harry said and he sees a Bottle of chlorine on the kitchen and he stare at his drink.

He throws 'The drink' in a plant on his way to the dining room 

Niall is already taking out his seat for harry 

Harry smile at him and checks the tableware

''Thought these were for special occasions'' Harry takes the seat

''This is a special occasion'' Niall said kissing his cheek

Niall goes to the kitchen 

Harry hides quickly a knife on his coat

Niall walks again to the dining room with the food 

''Pot roast. My favourite'' Harry drools over the food 

Niall smirk and he takes a big knife to cut the meat

Harry panics and grabs the knife out of nialls hand 

''Allow me, sweetheart'' Harry said. ''Been on your feet all day'' Harry said smiling at niall 

''Thank you'' Niall said cleaning his hand with his apron

''Sure'' Harry said 

Niall gets to the other side of the table and takes out a bigger knife to cut the bread

Harry swallow. 

''So how's work?'' Harry said when he sits again 

''Actually, we had a little trouble with a commission'' Niall sighs 

''Is that right?'' Harry said 

''Yeah, Double booking with another firm'' Niall smirk 

''Green beans?'' Niall said ready to serve him the green beans

''No, thank you'' Harry said 

''You'll have some'' Niall said smiling putting the green beans anyway 

''Well, I hope everything worked out OK'' Harry said 

''It hasn't yet'' Niall licks his thumb and takes the apron off 

''But it will'' Niall smirk at him 

Niall sits on his chair and stare at harry 

Harry swallow again. get your shit together, harry 

Harry starts to cut the meat 

''Pot roast is my favourite'' Harry mumbled 

''Sweetheart, could you pass the salt?'' Harry said but the salt this time its right in front of him 

He chuckles

Harry takes a bite of the meat. This shit is rock as fuck. You can barely swallow this. 

''Tried something new?'' Harry said after he swallows hard that piece of meat 

Niall nods taking a bite of the green beans but not the meat 

''How was Atlanta?'' Niall ask 

''Had a few problems ourselves. Some figures didn't add up.'' Harry said cleaning his mouth with a napkin

Harry gets up from his sit and goes to niall 

''Big deal?'' Niall said looking at harry 

''Life or death. Wine?'' Harry said taking already nialls glass

Niall nod

Harry hands him the glass with wine 

and when Niall distract himself with the glass of wine 

Harry tries to drop the bottle of wine 

I say try bc Niall catch the bottle without looking at it 

They stare at each other a few seconds and suddenly Niall drops the bottle on the carpet 

the wine is all over the carpet 

''I got it'' Niall said getting up from his seat

''I'll get a towel'' Harry said leaving too

Harry quickly throws his coat somewhere in one of the rooms 

and gets out with a gun pointing everywhere 

''Niall?'' He says entering the kitchen. No niall

''Honey'' He says again 

The noise of Nialls car makes him look to the window of the kitchen to see niall getting out of the garage 

Harry inmediately goes outside to stop niall 

''Niall'' He yells 

But niall speeds more and drives out of the neighborhood. ''How can i be so stupid?'' Niall says shaking his head 

Harry starts to run chasing Nialls car 

he runs to the payne yard and just when he is going to jump the enclosure he breaks it and....

He 'accidentally' shoots Nialls car 

Niall stops the car and stare at the the window of his car.

He glares at harry 

Harry quickly gets up and gets closer to Nialls car.

Nialls car makes a noise like he is going to speed up again 

''Wow, no, no, accident'' Harry said holding his hands up 

But Niall just glare at him even more shaking his head

''Honey? Accident'' Harry says again 

Niall speed up the car and harry thinks no way he is going to run me over right? 

''Niall, Stop the car'' Harry yells 

Thankfully harry jumps on the car and goes to the ceiling of the car 

''You're overreacting'' peeks a little on the window 

''Let's not get carried away'' Harry continue to said 

''We don't want to go to sleep angry. We can talk this out'' harry said 

''God!'' Niall says punching the ceiling with his fist 

Niall starts to drive side to side to drop harry on the ground 

''Pull over'' Harry yells desperately 

''Pull over! Pull over!'' Harry continue to yells 

He breaks the window of the back sit with his feet and gets in 

''Now, look...'' Harry said pointing a finger to niall but its too late 

Niall opens the door and throw himself to the ground leaving harry alone with the car still speeding 

Niall stare at the car driving to a small ravine

''We need to talk!'' Harry said before the car jumps on the small ravine 

Fuck, he thinks 

He gets up and clean his jeans and stare at the ravine. Nothing 

Jesus¡

...............

Harry knocks on Louis house well his mother house

''OK, I'm coming. Who is it?'' louis yell walking the stairs

''Open up'' Harry yells 

''What the hell happened to you?'' Louis said when he looks at harry all dirty and with a few bruises

''My Husband'' Harry said getting in on Louis house

They talk in the kitchen 

''He tried to kill me'' Harry said pointing to himself 

''Yes. And you know what?'' Louis ask 

''Eleanor tried to kill me. Not with a car. At least Niall was a man about it'' Louis said 

''But they all try to kill you. Slowly, painfully, cripplingly. And then, wham! They hurt you'' Louis continue to said 

''You know how hurt I used to be? I used to beat myself up. Now I'm great'' Louis said. ''I got dates all the time. I just woke up from a thing, I'm in my robe'' Louis said 

''You live with your mom'' Harry mumbled

''I choose to. ''Because that's the only woman I've ever trusted'' louis said defensively

''It's unbelievable'' Harry shake his head

''Look, I know exactly what you're thinking'' Louis said 

''If he lied about that, what else has he lied about?'' Louis said 

''I mean, his job is a spy, to get information from people. French Riviera. A yacht. An lranian prince. he's supposed to get close to him and gain his trust. It's disgusting'' Louis said to harry 

Yeah he doesnt like niall 

Harry frown. ''What? What are you saying?''

 

''What? Your husband is the shooter?'' Jade said well more yell

Niall nods. he is on the floor of his office drinking and he is just wearing a huge shirt that he think is harrys and his boxers 

''That's impossible'' Jade said 

''Really?'' she ask again 

Niall nods again 

 

''This was probably planned from the beginning. Operation Stakeout Harold'' louis said 

''A six-year stakeout to get information from you. Mission accomplished'' Louis continue to said 

Harry wanted to punch him. 

 

''Ok'' Jade said. 

''Here's the upside'' jade said 

''You don't love him'' Jade shake her head for niall

''No'' Niall said. Yes you do 

''You'll kill him, and nobody's better at that than you are'' jade said 

''Thank you'' Niall said 

''And then it'll be over'' Jade nods her head

 

''Lookit, I know you're embarrassed, but it's Louis you're talking to'' louis continue to said 

''The guys we work with, they don't know, I'm never gonna tell 'em. The people he works with probably got a big laugh over this, but that's not important. Lookit, it's like 150 pages of a book have been written. In the first 150 pages, Harold's been a clown. Well, you can write the last ten pages. You been smoked, but you can write the last ten'' Louis rumbled on and on

Dont hit him harry.

harry leaves the kitchen

''Great talk, man. We should do it more often. It was great, I'm proud of you'' Louis said when he notice harry leaving the kitchen 

''I'm gonna borrow this'' harry said with a shotgun 

''I like where your head's at, man'' louis said smirking 

Harry gives it a second thought. ''I'll do it in the morning'' harry said 

''Yeah'' Louis said 

 

''You OK?'' Jade said before she goes

''Yeah'' Niall mumbled 

''OK. Good night'' jade said turning off the lights of the office

''Night'' Niall said staring at the window 

''You don't love him'' Niall said. he close his eyes

 

Harry sleeps on louis couch 

''Night, Harold'' Louis said handing harry a few blankets and a pillow

''Night, Louis'' Harry said 

''Good night, Mommy'' Louis yell to his mother

''Night, sweetie'' His mother yell back 

He shake his head. All his life with niall has been a lie?

Shit.

.....................

Niall and his team goes to check the house for information

''OK, girls. Let's go'' jade says to the girls 

''Pocket litter, receipts, matchbooks. You know the drill'' jade continue to said 

Niall goes up stairs to their room. he stops when he sees Leigh-Anne stabbing the huge teddy bear that harry gave him. he goes to stop her but he frown, he shouldn't care.

so he goes to their room and jade, perrie and jesy are watching something on the tv

''This is nice. Who picked this out?'' Louis said on the tv

They are watching the wedding tape. 

''What is this?'' Niall frown at them

''It looks like your wedding'' Jesy said 

''I know what it is. What are you doing?'' Niall roll his eyes at them

''Research on the target'' perrie said 

''This room is wrapped. Thank you'' He takes the control remote to turn off the tv

but he watch the wedding tape 

''..to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, till death do us part'' the priest said 

''I promise'' Niall said smiling at harry 

''I, harry, take you, Niall, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to h...'' Niall turns off the tv

He is not going to torture himself with this. 

He goes outside to throw something on the garbage 

''What's going on, Mrs Styles?'' one of liams daughter said 

''Garden party, girls'' Niall winks at her

The girl nods and stare at all this ladies coming out of Mrs. Styles house.

.................

Harry knocks on Liams house

''Howdy, neighbour'' Liam greets him with a huge smile. Again what its wrong with this guy?

Harry uses liam like his shield when they get in on his house. he figure if someone else is with harry he is not going to try to kill him right?

''Wow. I can't believe I've never been in here before. This is great'' Liam said all excited when harry opens the door pushing him first 

''Start with the living room'' Harry said 

''Oh, yeah'' Liam said 

''I love the floors. What are they, teak?'' Liam said admiring the floor

''Red oak, liam. Red oak'' harry said moving to the kitchen 

nop, no one is here.

''And you won the Golf Masters trophy this year'' Liam said staring at the trophy

''That'll be on your mantel next year'' harry said winking at liam

he goes to his private garage 

and its a mess.

''No, no, no'' he mumbles

he opens the place when he puts his tools

Niall drained everything in there.

His money, guns, grenades, explosions, everything

''That bitch'' Harry yells 

he goes to his yard and punch twice the air in anger. 

''Fuck, Fuck, Fuck'' he says 

...............

The girls and niall are in the office

''Target profile is our main priority. Utilise all means necessary.Phone taps. Credit cards. Audio scan civilian frequencies'' Niall said serious 

''With what, Niall?'' jade said lighly frowning 

Niall starts looking on the big table for the answering machine they had in home 

''You've reached the Styles. We can't take your call, but leave a message after the tone and we'll get back to you'' Harry said on the message machine

''And search the database'' Niall said demanding

''For what? Harry Styles?'' jade ask 

''Find him'' was all niall said 

''Niall?'' jesy said from afar. she was looking on her computer 

''What?'' niall frown 

''I think I found him'' Jesy said 

''Where?'' Niall ask 

''Here'' jesy said 

All the computers starts looking the invader

''Heat sensor breach in the perimeter. Commence scanning all floors''the computer said 

the phone start ringing. he smirk. he knows who is the one calling 

''I told you not to bother me at the office, honey'' Niall said to harry on the phone

''Well, you are still Mrs Styles'' harry said. he is hidden somewhere

''Well, so are a lot of girls'' Niall said 

''Careful. I can push the button any time, anywhere'' harry said chuckling 

''Baby, you couldn't find the button with both hands and a map'' Niall said serious this time 

''Last warning. You need to disappear'' harry said 

''No'' Niall said. Stubborn as always, harry thinks

''Now'' harry said 

''D sector clear'' the computer said. checking the D- sector for the intruder 

''You expect me to roll over and play dead?'' Niall said

''Should be used to it after five years'' harry said 

''Six. And I'm not leaving'' Niall said. Damn it when is harry going to get that it was six year. that son of bitch

''E sector clear'' the computer said. No nothing on the E sector

''Anywhere, any time, baby'' harry said 

''Intruder detected'' the computer said. showing the area where harry is. is he on the...? 

''Evacuate plan C'' Niall said calmly

The girls star packing what they need and start evacuate the area

''Evacuation in progress'' The computers keep saying 

Perrie sets a big machine with a code block for the information.

Harry throws a rope to climb to one duct to another. Yes he is on the ventilation ducts

10 windows are broken so the girls can jump to the other building but how?

jade push a button to activate 10 professionals archors with high technology 

The girls points the archor to the other building and they slide with the harness to the other side except niall 

When harry jumps from the ceiling. Niall smirk at him. ''Bye sweetie'' he winks at him and points to the other building 

Harry chase him pointing the gun at niall but he doesnt shoot. he has the chance to shoot but he doesnt.

harry stare at the girls and niall on the other building. he can still shoot

''Chickenshit!'' harry yells at niall 

''Pussy!'' Niall yells back smirking. Niall knows harry could have shoot him but he didnt. 

harry glares at him but smiles anyway. 

.................

''You tell me you had a shot at him and you didn't take it?'' Louis said with a shotgun on his hand. no way he is going to get kill on his own house. his mother house anyway

Harry brought that big machine perrie set up for information. he is searching for something inside the machine 

''We got all this stuff here, and you're trying to tell me you couldn't take him out?'' Louis said taking a peek at window 

''Well, now he's a problem for both of us. Now my house is priority one'' Louis said checking his whole house.

Harry takes out two cd's out of the machine 

''Just gimme a hand, will you?'' harry said 

''You're driving me crazy with the tongs and the furnace. You're like an insane man'' Louis said 

''All right, they gave you 48 hours. What we got left here?'' Louis continue to said. he is nervous. he is going to die. he is going to get kill by a 5.8 guy. 

''23? 22?'' Louis ask

''18 and change'' harry said taking more cd's and papers 

''18 hours until they close the book on you?'' Louis said

''Louis'' Louis mom yells from up stairs 

''Mom, we're on high alert here! I almost killed you right then'' Louis panicks yelling back at his mother. he almost shoot her 

''You do not even realise!'' Louis continue to yell at his mother

''Never mind'' louis mom yells back. 

''I am so done playing games with this broad'' Louis said sighing

''You gotta take him out head-on'' Louis said shaking his head

''Don't tell me how to handle my husband'' Harry said continue to searching for clues 

''he's not your husband, he's the enemy. he could be outside now!'' Louis yells at harry pointing the shotgun to the window

Harry founds what he was looking for 

''Louis'' harry said 

harry shows louis a tiny piece of paper that shows the logo of a company.

''attaboy'' Louis said 

..............

Harry goes to BLS company and they are under construction 

''Blackbow Realty'' the operator of the company responds him when he calls.

''Hi, I'm from l-Temp'' harry lies to her 

''Great! How's our new penthouse working out?'' she said 

''Well, just fine, thank you for asking'' he said

Harry uses his title of engineer to get inside the company under construction

he enters an elevator 

but the elevator stops on the middle of the journey 

''This is security. There's a problem with your elevator, sir. Do you want an engineer to come see what the problem is?'' the system said 

''Take your time, I'm really quite comfortable'' Harry said 

''Are you really comfortable?'' the system said 

''Niall? Is that you, sweetheart?'' harry smirk 

The girls and niall are in a van with computers with access to the systems of the company and elevator too.

''First and last warning, Harry. Get out of town'' Niall said checking the video of harry on the computer

He looks hot on that suit. What?...okay moving on 

''You know I'm not going anywhere'' harry said he can be stubborn too 

''Well, so you say. But right now, you're trapped in a steel box hanging 70 floors over nothing but air'' niall said 

''Oh, so this is a trap?'' harry said 

''He's in car three'' leigh- anne said

''It's never gonna work, honey. It's never gonna work, because you constantly underestimate me'' harry said taking off his sunglasses and he is looking right at the camera of the elevator 

''Do I?'' Niall said 

''You have no idea who I am. You have no idea what I'm capable of'' harry said putting the sunglasses on his coat

''Well, back at you, baby'' Niall said serious this time not smirking not smiling all serious 

''Let me guess... Shaped charge on the counterbalance cable, two on the primary and secondary brakes? Maybe?'' harry shrug

''He found them'' perrie said stating the obvious

''Yes, thank you'' niall roll his eyes at her

''Did you also get the base charge on the principle cable?'' niall ask 

''Promise to leave town, or I'll blow it'' Niall said 

Harry thinks and start checking the elevator.''OK. I give up. Blow it'' harry said 

''What?'' Niall wide his eyes a little

''Go on, blow it'' harry said 

''You think I won't?'' Niall ask 

''I think you won't'' harry said 

''OK. Five, four... Any last words?'' Niall said 

''The new curtains are hideous'' harry said smirking a little 

''Goodbye, harry'' Niall said 

Perrie press the red button

The elevator goes 70 floors down. the signal of the camera of the elevator goes blank

Niall panicks and grabs the screen 

''What the hell was that?'' Niall yells at perrie

''What? You said goodbye, harry'' perrie said 

The elevator hits the ground. BANNNNNNNNGGG¡¡

the workers start to back away 

''The gas! Cut off the gas!'' one of the workers yells 

Niall gets out of the van to see the elevator. the girls go out too

''Fuck'' he mumbles 

''Niall?'' jades motion to niall to get inside the van and leave 

Stupid perrie, he thinks 

 

Other elevator goes up and opens the door and there is harry siting on the corner of the elevator with a elbow on his knee and a fist on his chin. 

he shakes his head and goes to disconnect the other camera he set up. he did a plan B in case niall would do this. he would never thought he would but....

.................

Niall is sitting alone in a fancy restaurant

old couples are dancing and smiling.

a tear runs to nialls cheek. he sigh. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.

he rubs the tear on his lip 

Someone grabs his hand. He smile. Thank God 

''Madame'' someone said serving him champagne 

''Thought of a number of lines for this moment. "Thought I'd just drop in." "Hey, doll, thanks for giving me the shaft." harry said smirking 

''Nice. So what did you decide?'' Niall smile at him 

''I want a divorce'' harry said 

''I like it. You proposed to me here, so it has agreeable symmetry'' niall said 

''Coat, sir?'' a waiter takes harry coat off 

''May I sit?'' Harry ask 

''No'' Niall said 

But harry sits anyway

Niall hides a gun with a napkin and harry does the same 

''Champagne?'' a waiter said 

''No, champagne's for celebrating'' harry said smirking at niall 

''I'll have a martini'' harry said 

The waiter ask niall if he wants something

''I'm fine, thank you'' Niall said 

''So what do you want, Harry?'' Niall said 

''We have an unusual problem, Niall'' harry said. ''You obviously want me dead. And I'm less and less concerned of your wellbeing''harry said 

''So what do we do?'' Niall said but he was sad. he didnt want to divorce harry 

''Do we shoot it out here? Hope for the best?'' Harry said 

''Well, that would be a shame, because they'd probably ask me to leave once you're dead'' Niall said 

''Dance with me'' Harry said. He gets up from his sit ready to take niall to the dance floor

Niall frown.''You don't dance'' Niall said 

''That was just part of my cover, sweetheart'' harry said 

''Was sloth part of it too?'' Niall smirk at him 

harry glares at him and grabs tightly his hands. cracking his knuckles. ''Ouch'' Niall says in pain 

Harry wrap his arms on nialls shoulder and niall does the same. They start dancing 

''Think this'll have a happy ending?'' Harry said 

''Happy endings are just stories that haven't finished yet'' Niall smirk at his own answer. Nice.

Harry walks them to a wall and knocks nialls back on it. 

''Fuck'' Niall said whispering 

Harry walks them away from the wall and wrap his arms around Nialls waist touching everywhere 

''Satisfied?'' Niall said 

''Not for years'' Harry said. Harry takes the knife that is behind Nialls back pocket. touching more than neccesary

Niall feels something on his thigh. he glares at harry 

''It's all harry, sweetheart'' harry smirk at him.

Niall drops to his knee and harry smirk at the old couple beside him. the couple shake their head at him 

Niall takes out the gun on harrys pant and puts it in other person pants.

Harry helps Niall up and continue to dance 

''Why is it you think we failed? Cos we were leading separate lives?'' Or was it all the lying that did us in?'' Niall ask 

''I have a theory. Newly formed'' Harry said 

''I'm breathless to hear it'' Niall said 

''You killed us'' harry said 

''Provocative'' Niall said. Bitch how dare him? 

''You approached our marriage like a job, to be reconned, planned and executed'' harry said 

''And you avoided it'' Niall said 

''What do you care, if I was just a cover?'' harry said 

They are lips are very close 

''Well, who said you were just a cover?'' Niall said 

''Wasn't l?'' Harry ask 

''Wasn't l?'' Niall question back

They stare at each other and stop dancing

Tick, Tick

''I have to... Excuse me'' Niall said leaving to the bathroom up stairs

''No exits up there, Niall'' Harry yells to niall when he walks the stairs 

''Be cold, harry. he's a liar. Be super cold'' harry said to himself 

An explosion happens up stairs. harry smirk

everyone up stairs starts to run outside

Harry looks at niall already exiting the restaurant. How the fuck he do that?

harry runs outside and no niall to be seen 

Fuck. 

''Do you know that you're ticking?'' a guy said to him 

he hears a tick tick on his jacket 

Fuck, fuck, fuck 

He takes his jacket off and throw it on the garbage 

''Get back!'' Harry yells to the people around 

POOOOFF

the garbage explode

he start to look around and there is a guy in a car staring at him 

he throws the guy out of the car and stole it

..................

Harry drives fast and he is angry.

So he calls Niall 

''Niall Styles'' Niall answering the phone. You are not suppose to answer calls when you are driving but..... 

''That's the second time you tried to kill me'' Harry said and he sounds so piss off

''It was just a little bomb'' Niall said acting all innocent 

''I'm going home to burn everything I ever bought you'' Harry said 

''I'll race you there, baby'' Niall said ending the call

Did he ever care about me? thats what harry thinks on his way home but he has to know so he calls niall again.

''You there yet?'' Niall said knowing that harry would call again 

''First time we met, what was your first thought?'' harry said 

''You tell me'' Niall said 

''I thought..'' harry whispers. He close his eyes. He loves niall.

''I thought you looked like Christmas morning'' harry said, voice charming and quiet like he is telling a secret

''I don't know how else to say it'' harry said opening his eyes 

''And why are you telling me this now?'' niall said fighting the urge of crying 

''Guess in the end you start thinking about the beginning. So there it is. I thought you should know. So how about you, Niall? Hm?'' harry said afraid of the answer 

''I thought...'' Niall whispers. He sighs. 

''I thought that you were the most beautiful mark I'd ever seen'' Niall said smiling a little 

Harry smiles too.

''So it was all business, yeah?'' harry said 

''All business'' Niall said 

''From the go'' Harry said 

''Cold, hard math'' Niall said 

''Thank you. That's what I needed to know'' Harry said 

''OK'' Niall ends the call. Jesus how can he be so stupid?

You should had told him that love him you fool.

''Ughhh'' Niall says 

..................

Harry drives again like a lunatic and yes he came first but when he is about to go to the entry of his house......

Niall crash his car sinking the tin of the car door. 

''Ahhhhhhhhhhggghh'' Harry scream at him 

Niall didnt care and pass him and he goes to park his car to the garage. 

Harry park his car in the middle of the sidewalk on the street.

He runs to the principal door of his car and is locked. He try to force open the door but is useless.

Liam is walking the dog. he calls it day night walks.

''Hey, Harry'' Liam said smiling

Harry turn to see liam smiling at him. ''Hey, Liam'' harry said 

''Are you all right?'' Liam frowns at him

''Yeah'' Harry said looking in at the windows to see if Niall is there

''OK'' Liam said starting to walk away.

but liam notices harry car. ''Uh, by the way, harry, your car is hanging out over the sidewalk here'' Liam points to the car

''Yeah, thanks, liam.'' Harry said 

''OK. Have a good night'' Liam said 

''Good night'' Harry said a little breathlessly and he is running to the back of his house 

Harry hides on the bushes when Niall goes out pointing a shotgun everywhere. Niall checks if harry is there and he is not so he goes back inside and lock the back door 

Niall turns off the lights on the living room and he is with a shotgun on his hand and a tommy-gun hanging around his neck 

Harry looks everywhere to see how he can get inside the house 

There is ladder outside of one of the rooms on the house 

he climbs it and breaks a little the window with his elbow. he checks first if somebody came and no so he opens the window 

and he is in. 

He search for the brand new gun he has on that room and charges it.

He goes out of that room pointing everywhere looking for niall

Niall is up stairs pointing everywhere too 

Harry grabs a frame to see if Niall is up stairs. He wants to look but without getting his head blowing so he uses the reflexion of the frame 

Niall sees the frame and shoots

BANGGGG BANNGGGG BANNNNG. 

Niall shoots three time close to his head

''You still alive, baby?'' Niall smirk 

Harry drops the gun and pretends that he is hurt. '' Ahhgh'' He fakes the pain 

When niall is distract, harry shoots at him through the holes of the wall niall created earlier 

Harry gets up and walks like nothing while Niall is shooting at him through the wall 

Harry charges the gun again and he start shooting at Niall and Niall is rolling over the floor shooting at him too 

BUNGGG BUNNNG BUNNNG 

Niall hides and charge the tommy-gun 

He then points to left and right with the two guns.

Harry is walking around pointing too and he kick with his elbow a small ornament. He makes weird ninja moves avoiding to make any noise when the small thing drops 

He close his eyes when the small thing drops and makes a noise 

Niall hear the noise and start shooting to the direction of the noise 

BANGGGG BANNNGGG

Harry throws himself to the floor shooting at niall too

BANNGGGG BANNGGGG 

Harry moves to the kitchen and he protects himself with the door of the fridge when niall start shooting at him 

TAAAAAA TAAAAAA TAAAAA

Harry jumps to the other side of the kitchen counter and opens a drawer and he finds a knife

he throws it to niall but he dodges the knife 

''Your aim's as bad as your cooking, sweetheart'' Harry yells at niall 

''And that's saying something'' Harry yells again

Niall charges again the tommy-gun 

Harry disconnect the gas outlet of the stove so when Niall starts shooting again......

PUFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Fire is around the whole kitchen 

Niall drops to the floor

Harry appears out of the kitchen and kicks him on the stomach 

he groans and throws harry to a table full of ornaments 

Niall hits him with a small tablet on the head 

''Arghhh'' Harry groans and grabs niall and throws him to a few ornaments on other table 

Harry throws Niall to the dining table and he falls to the other side 

''Come on, honey. Come to Daddy'' Harry said smirking 

Niall grabs the tablecloth and hides a silver plate

He hits harry with it and and puts the tablecloth around Harrys neck 

He brings harry close to him and knock their heads together and kicks him with his foot on Harrys stomach sending him to the wall.

Harry drops to the floor. ''Arghhh'' Harry groans in pain 

''Who's your daddy now?'' Niall said smirking at him 

Niall moves to the living room and harry follows him 

and there is a gun there, Niall goes to grab it but harry kicks it with his foot 

Harry grabs Niall and they roll together on the floor 

Niall is straddling Harrys waist and he starts to slap Harrys face 

Harry grabs his wrist and changes position so now he is the one straddling Niall 

Niall wrap his legs tight around harrys waist and grabs him by the tie and starts slapping his back 

harry gets up from the floor with Niall on his arms and he walks them to a wall knocking Niall there

Niall grabs two bottles of whisky and breaks it on Harrys head 

Harry groan. ''Fuck'' he yells 

Niall jumps on him until they fall on the couch and niall starts hitting him again

Harry grabs Nialls neck and now he is the one up, hitting Nialls stomach with his foot

Niall punches him on the balls with his fist 

Harry groans and fall on the floor. Niall gets up and support himself on the arms of the couch catching his breath again .

Harry gets up too and they are looking at each other breathing hard 

They see a small gun on the left and the tommy-gun on the right 

Niall grabs the small gun and harry the big one.

They are pointing at each other 

They dont shoot. They just point 

Harry looks at niall and no he is not going to shoot the love of his life 

''Can't do it'' Harry said ready to drop the gun 

''Don't! Come on'' Niall yells at him... he bite his lip. ''Come on!'' he yells at him 

''You want it?'' Harry ask. He drops the gun on the floor

he throws Nialls gun and niall lets him

Harry grabs nialls neck and kiss him. Fucking finally 

Harry push Niall on the wall ripping Nialls shirt 

Niall moans. Fuck harry has years without hearing Nialls moan 

Harry sucks on Nialls nipples. Niall tugs Harrys curls moaning in pleasure 

Harry kiss him again moving them to the kitchen counter 

he takes Nialls pants off and kiss Nialls feet, his legs, thighs.

he grabs Nialls cock. ''Please harry'' Niall said closing his eyes 

''Shh shh baby i'm here'' Harry smile at him and takes Nialls cock on his mouth 

He licks, suck and gag on Nialls dick 

''Harry, ugghhh you so good'' Niall moans 

Harry kiss his belly button, his hips, his nipples again. And makes bruises all over Nialls neck 

Harry take his time on Niall bc he has 5...6 years without having sex with his hot husband. 

''You are so fucking tight'' Harry says when he enters one finger on Nialls pink hole 

''Its bc you havent fuck me in 6 years you fucking fucker'' Niall says closing his eyes. Damn it 

Harry chuckles and enters a second finger. Niall starts fucking himself on Harrys fingers

''So fucking good... arghhh'' Niall says 

''You think you are ready'' Harry kiss Nialls cheek 

''YES YES YES'' niall chants

Harry takes off his pants and boxers but he leaves his shirt on 

he slowly enters niall with his cock 

''Ohhh my godddd'' Niall said covering his face 

''You okay there?'' Harry said 

''Yes, just dont move yet'' Niall begs 

he waits a few seconds

''Okay, move'' Niall said 

harry thrust slow and gentle 

Making love and having sex with his husband 

..................

Someone knocks on their door 

Harry peeks on the window 

He opens a little the door 

''Yeah?'' harry sees liam, sophia and a police guy on his front door 

''Everything OK? We heard an awful ruckus'' Sophia said 

''No, everything's fine here'' harry said 

''Yeah, it's great'' Harry smirk 

''So you guys are fine?'' Liam says 

Harry full opens the door and he is shirless with a blushing niall on his side who btw is just with a blanket around him 

''Yeah, couldn't be better'' Harry said 

Sophia blushs and chuckles nervously 

''Nice. You guys are...'' Liam mumbles and he is not smiling. YES¡ 

''Liam, sophia, officer'' Harry said and then he close the door 

''Have a nice night'' Liam yells when the door is open 

...................

Louis is sleeping when he receives a text.

The text says:  
Niall Styles, Male. Cost: $400,000

''Tempting. But I don't get out of bed for less than half a million dollars'' Louis mumbles 

he receives another text:  
Harry Styles, Male. Cost: $400,000 

He frowns. Fuck it fuck it fuck it 

......................

They are making breakfast together 

Harry stare at nialls bum when he is standing on his tip toe to get the bottle of juice 

Niall serves the juice and hands one glass to harry 

They giggle at each other 

 

They are eating the breakfast on the floor 

''That left of yours... A thing of beauty'' Harry said 

Niall blush. ''You take it well'' Niall said touching harrys cheek 

''Thank you'' Harry said 

''That vacation in Aspen? You left early. Why?'' Niall said 

''Jean-Luc Gaspard'' Harry said 

''Oh, God!'' Niall laughs 

''Yeah'' Harry nods 

''I wanted him'' Niall said. He wanted so bad that mission and turns out his husband had it 

''Forget it'' Harry said taking a bite of the toast 

''You didn't hear me that night the chopper dropped me off for our anniversary dinner'' Harry ask 

''No'' Niall frown 

''No?'' Harry ask 

Oh now he remembers. ''Percussion grenades. I was partially deaf that night'' Niall said 

''I'm slightly colour blind. Retinal scarring'' harry said 

''I can't feel anything in these three fingers'' Niall said. They are telling each other things they havent

A car parks in front of their house 

''Three ribs. Broken eye socket. Perforated eardrum'' Harry said 

''You ever have trouble sleeping after?'' Niall said touching harrys curls while he eats

''Nope'' Harry shrug

''Yeah, me neither'' Niall said. Yeah right.

Someone throws a tear gas through the window 

They start shooting around the house 

Harry grabs niall and drags him to the basement 

''Grab the shoes'' Harry said 

Niall puts his shoes on and grabs harrys 

''I was given 48 hours to take you out'' Harry informs when he is searching for guns 

''Same'' Niall said 

''Jesus, where's the trust?'' Harry said 

''What do you expect?'' Niall said moving to harrys side

harry hands him a small gun. 

''Why do I get the girl gun?'' Niall frowns at him 

''Are you kidding me?'' Harry said glaring at him 

''No'' Niall said 

harry hands him a bigger gun

A little robbot drops a grenade on the basement 

Hary kicks it and the grenade goes to the Fuel oil they have there

Niall glares at him 

Harry grabs niall and they run to the exit of the basement

When they go out of the house. a lot of guys are waiting for them and they start shooting but then....

The whole house explode

BUMMMMMMMMMMM

The whole house is in flames. Everything is destroyed

''We need a car'' Niall said staring at the fire 

''Paynes'' Harry said 

.................

They break into Liams garage 

''Guy's had my barbecue set for months'' Harry said entering liams car 

''I was never in the Peace Corps'' Niall said before he gets in on the car

''What? I really liked that about you'' Harry frown

''Maybe this honesty thing isn't such a good idea'' Niall shrug 

''I didn't go to MlT'' Harry confess too 

''Really?'' Niall ask 

''Notre Dame. Art History major'' harry said 

''Art?'' Niall raised and eyebrow at him 

''History. It's reputable'' harry argue back 

''OK'' Niall said 

Harry puts the car in reverse and a guy is waiting for them already pointing with a gun. Harry hit him with the car 

Harry gets out of the car and takes the gun the guy had and kick him on the back 

''Fuckers get younger every year'' Harry said to niall 

They are in the big brooklyn bridge

''I have to tell you, I never really liked your cooking. It's not your gift'' harry said 

''Baby, I've never cooked a day in my life'' Niall said smirking 

''I-Temp girls cooked'' Niall said he lean in to press a kiss to harrys cheek 

''Web of lies!'' Harry yells 

''I don't know how you do it Making love Out of nothing at all Making love...'' Harry tries to sing the song on the radio 

Niall frowns at him

Harry notice nialls frown. ''I like it. Deal with it'' Harry said 

Harry takes a look on the rearview. He sees one car but then they are 3 cars following them 

''We got company'' harry said 

''What?'' Niall said frowning. He looks behind and fuck its true. 

''Shit'' Niall said. Niall moves to the back sit 

''Baby, hold steady now!'' Niall yells at him from the back

''It's called evasive driving, sweetheart'' harry said again driving like a lunatic 

''Hold still'' Niall said. He push the button to open the trunk

Niall starts shooting at them. but he cant shoot them properly with harry driving 

''This thing's all over the place. How do you drive these things?'' harry said 

''Honey!'' Niall yells at him when the other car hits the back 

''Honey, let me drive'' Niall said 

''I got it'' Harry said. Stubborn 

''Move over. Move. I'm the suburban housewife, sweetheart'' Niall shakes harrys arm 

''You move'' Harry mumbles

Harry moves so now he is the on the back sit and niall is driving 

Niall drives so much better than harry 

Harry opens the door and start shooting at them but it still doesnt work 

''They're bulletproof'' Niall yells at him 

Harry close the door. ''They're bulletproof!'' Harry yells

Niall roll his eyes 

Harry opens the trunk again and start shooting again and they shoot back 

''I think I should probably tell you.'' Harry said hiding behind the sits charging the gun 

''I was married once before'' Harry said 

Niall frowns and he is angry

He pushes the brake and harry flys to the passenger sit 

Niall starts hitting him everywhere while he still drives 

''What is wrong with you?'' Harry said covering his face

''You're what's wrong with me'' he keeps hitting him 

''It was a drunken Vegas thing'' Harry said 

''That's better. That's much better. Great.'' Niall says clearly angry 

''Stop it'' Harry yells and moves to the back sit again he finds a brat and a guy on another car tries to climb on their car. Harry hits him with the brat. he sees a grenade on his coat and throws it at the car 

''Go, go, go!'' Harry yells 

Niall obeys 

BUMMMMMMMMMMM. the car explode 

''Her name and social security number?'' Niall ask 

''No, you're not gonna kill her'' Harry said shaking his head 

The other two cars are side by side to theirs 

Niall hits one of them 

a guy opens the door but harry throws him to the other side 

''You know, sweetheart, you're being a bit hypocritical. It's not like you're some beacon of truth'' harry said 

Niall thinks. ''Harry, my parents.....They died when I was five. I'm an orphan'' Niall said 

''Who was that kindly fellow who gave you away at our wedding?'' harry frowns 

''Paid actor'' Niall said 

''I told you that I saw your dad on Fantasy Island, you told me i was crazy'' harry said 

''I know'' niall nods 

''I don't even want to talk about it'' harry said 

Niall checks the car on the rearview 

''You got it?'' Niall said 

''Got it'' Harry said pointing at the two cars but he doesnt shoot them 

''Any time'' Niall said 

He shake his head. Useless husband 

He waits until the two cars are in front. Niall moves the car to the side and shoots to one tire and then the other one 

the cars roll over, Niall speed up so they dont hit them 

Harry moves to the passenger seat and glares at him 

Niall bite his lip and avoid harrys eyes

''I got it'' Niall whispers 

''We're gonna have to redo every conversation we've ever had'' harry said after a moment 

''I'm Jewish'' Niall said 

''Can't believe I brought my real parents to our wedding'' harry said 

They drive away

..................

Louis is having a great time in a restaurant. Well not that great......

''Disgusting. How could you serve this? Ma'am, is it possible to get this reheated? Miss? Miss, I'm talking to you. Excuse me?'' Louis said to the waiter. 

When he looks again to his front harry is right there 

''Jesus, Harry'' louis said 

''Good morning, louis'' harry smile at him

''Morning. It's good to see you're OK'' Louis looks at him with curious 

''Tell me you got smart and that you killed that lying bitch'' Louis said 

''This lying bitch?'' Niall said smirking at louis on his side 

''Guess it was just wishful thinking. I'm sorry'' Louis said to niall 

''Louis'' Niall nods his head at him 

''Nice to see you, Niall'' louis said 

Niall nod 

''Louis. Louis! Focus. We got problems'' harry said 

''Problems? Crack addicts got problems, my friend. You two are smoked'' Louis said 

''Maybe'' Harry shrug 

''Maybe? You got the entire agency gunning for you. Probably his agency, too'' Louis stare at Niall 

''And what about you? Where you at?'' Harry ask 

''Me? Where am I at? I find myself dragging my feet this morning. I think you owe me a little money, anyway'' louis said shrugging 

''So what do...'' harry said but louis didnt let him finish like always. 

''We don't understand each other'. But I don't need those looks, OK? I been in his life a long time'' Louis said staring at niall 

''Focus, Louis, focus'' Harry said 

''A long time.....'' louis continue to rumble on and on 

''I'm pissed off. They blew up my house, they shot at my husband. My own company'' harry said 

''If he works for who the street says that he works for...'' louis glare at niall. Niall roll his eyes.''..you're Macy's and Gimbel's. Then he would be the WE channel, and you would be... Whatever channel competes against the WE channel. Know what I'm saying?'' Louis said 

''The point is simple. Once you guys get off the reservation, that's it. Then you're off the reservation'' louis explain 

''Louis, how bad?'' harry ask 

''How bad is it?'' Louis chuckles. ''You remember Canada?'' Louis ask

Harry nods. ''Uh'' he says 

''Kids' stuff next to this'' Louis said 

''That was you?'' Niall said to harry 

''Is that a turn-on? Didn't he try to kill you with a car?'' louis ask harry with a pointing finger at Niall 

''A good friend stays out of it. This is the facts. If you two separate from each other, you got a shot. Not a great shot, harold, but a shot. You two stay together, you're dead. Unless you can find something they want more than they want you'' Louis explain to them 

Harry looks at niall and niall does the same. They smile at each other 

................

Jade is searching zayns location for Niall. She has a few difficulties to find him on the computer but...she finds him and the computer shows her the location

''Found him. He's being held in sub-basement D of the federal courthouse. High security, motion and thermal. Power's on the city grid. This is as far as we go, Niall''

''Right. Thanks for everything'' Niall says on the phone 

''Good luck, baby'' Jade ends the call. 

She knew it, Niall really loves Harry 

She smile and chuckles.

''And why are you chuckling about?'' Perrie sits beside her handing jade a cup of coffee

''Nothing'' she smirk 

...............

Its dark outside already and zayn knows is night already. Why do they keep him hostage? what else they want from him? they better get him a raise after this shit.

He is tied to a chair in a cell. 3 men are keeping an eye on him and they put a tiny tv in front of his cell. They put him so shitty channel.

he whistle to one of the guys. ''Do you guys mind changing the channel?'' zayn glare at them 

and one of them glare back at him. ''Nick? Would you please get off your fat ass and change the channel?'' 

Nick puts his newspaper down on the table and walk to the tiny tv in front of zayn

''I know it's tough. Thank you'' he fake smile at nick 

and nick smirk at him and turns off the tv.

Zayn wants to scream at him.

Outside the building they have zayn, Harry and Niall are in a black minivan 

''30 second window. I cut the power, you grab the kid. Simple and clean. Got it?'' 

''Got it'' Harry nods at niall. He has everything with him, his guns, tear gas, everything to this mission.

''Tell me, how many?'' harry ask niall who is checking the perimeter on the computer 

He frowns. ''Does it matter?'' 

''Should I go first?'' 

''OK'' Niall nods. He is not going to like this conversation but Okay 

''I don't exactly keep count, but... I would say... High 50s, low 60s'' Harry said proud of himself like he is not telling his husband he killed 60 people. 

Niall frown. this is not going to end well. he knows harry is a bit sensitive.

Harry sees that frown and he smirk. ''I've been around the block, but the important thing is...''

''312'' Niall said and he doesnt want to look at harry right now. 

Harry frowns and God 312? way to kick him on the balls 

''312?'' Harry whisper. ''How?''

''Some were two at a time'' Niall looks at him this time.

Harry looks to the other way and he groans. Yes way to kick him on the balls.

Niall wants to laugh a little. ''Honey?'' He bite his lip. 

Harry wave his hand at him. ''I need a moment'' He mumbles 

..............

Harry sneak into the sewer. He has a camera on his forehead and a microphone 

''You monitoring the perimeter?'' Harry whisper 

Niall is in the minivan checking everything from outside while harry is in. ''I checked the perimeter''

''What about the police bands?'' 

''I'm on the police bands'' 

''Connected...'' Harry keeps nagging at him 

''This is not my first time'' Niall roll his eyes 

''Think we've established that'' Harry whisper to himself but Niall heard.

Harry keeps walking on his elbows around the sewer

''All right'' Niall whisper but shake his head. Dumb ass. 

''Turn left'' Niall demand

Harry doesnt listen to him 

''Left, harry'' 

Harry sighs and takes the camera off of his forehead and he turn the camera on him

''Left'' Niall says to him

''You don't need to talk to me like that. OK? Be nice'' Harry says 

''Left, please'' Niall bats his eyelashes cutely at him

''I can't go left. See? There is no left. Look'' Harry shows him his way

''I have straight, or back the way I came. There's no left. Which way do you want?'' Harry ask to him

''Just stay there and wait for my mark'' Niall keeps searching on the computer 

''See what I'm sitting in? You see that?'' Harry shows him the dirty water 

''Take your time'' Harry nods at him but he is grumpy 

''Yeah, all right! Stay'' Niall yells a little bit but just a little. 

''Stay there, wait for my mark. I'll find it.'' Niall says loud this time 

Damn it, this computers this days are shit 

Harry nods but walks backward going to the other way 

Niall keeps searching but when he looks at harrys camera. Is he on a ladder?

''Harry, What are you doing?'' 

Harry ignores. ''Cut the lights on my signal'' He is in charge damn it. 

Harry arrives to the place and take his gun out 

''Now. Kill the lights'' Harry whisper 

Niall is shaking bc he cant find the way of turning off the lights of the place 

''Niall, kill the lights'' Harry yells and he sees two guys 

''What's that?'' one of them said 

''Where?'' the other one frown

The lights go off and harry shoots at them 

''Turn 'em back on!'' Harry yells at Niall 

Nick protects the target. ''Here they come'' he say to zayn

''Uncuff me'' Zayn said 

''Turn 'em back on. Turn 'em back on!'' Harry keeps yelling at him 

''All right!'' Niall yell back 

''Give me the light!''

''Shut up!'' 

''Nick!'' Zayn yells. ''Give me a gun. Nick, give me a gun!''

''Zip it!'' Nick said angry

Niall finds the way to put back on the lights 

Harry throws a grenade inside the room zayn is and everyone fall to the ground.

Harry walks inside the room slowly with a gun pointing everywhere

Harry coughs and finds zayn on the ground in a cell 

................

Harry throws zayn in the minivan in the back seat and he goes to the passenger seat beside Niall 

''You didn't wait for my signal'' Niall glares at him

''I improvised'' he shrug

''You deviated from the plan'' he scold him 

''Plan was flawed''

''The plan was not flawed'' Niall starts driving 

''The plan was stupid'' 

''Organised'' Niall said 

''Niall, 90 per cent of this job is instinct'' 

''Your instincts set off the alarms'' 

''And got the job done. Not The Niall Show...'' Harry wave his hands around 

''No, it was The Harry Show. Half-assed. Like Christmas, our anniversary, the time you forgot to bring my mother's birthday present'' Niall keeps scolding at him

''Your fake mother's birthday'' Harry says loud

''You are always the first to break team'' Niall shake his head 

''You don't want a team, you want a servant for hire'' Harry said. Okay maybe he is mad at Niall for some reason 

''I want someone I can count on'' Niall take a glance at him 

''Niall, there's no air around you any more'' Harry said 

''OK, what is that supposed to mean?'' Niall glares at him

''It means there's no room for mistakes, no mistakes whatsoever. No spontaneity. Who can answer to that?''

''Well, you don't have to. Cos this isn't even a real marriage'' Niall says without thinking 

Harry looks at him with hurt eyes. Niall refuse to look at him

''Who are you people?'' Zayn said after a few seconds

''Shut up!'' Niall yell at him 

Poor Zayn. People are always telling him to shut up. 

............

They brought Zayn in a small Motel 'to talk', they tied him up on a chair again 

Niall is cross-legged on the bed while harry is on a chair in front of zayn

''OK. So, now I realise you witnessed the missus and l working through some domestic issues. That's regrettable'' He shake his head at Niall

Zayn stare at Niall. ''But don't take that as a sign of weakness. That would be a mistake'' Harry said 

''Now, tell us what you know. Why do both our bosses want you dead?'' Harry said 

Zayn shake his head and Niall makes an impatient noise 

''You underst... Honey. Please?'' Harry groans at him

''Hurry up'' Niall said glaring at him

''Maybe it's not a good idea to undermine me in front of the hostage'' Harry glares back

''Sends a mixed message'' Harry said 

Zayn nods at Niall

''Sorry'' Niall smile at him

''OK. Where was l?'' 

''A mistake on your part'' Zayn said 

''Shut up. Options'' Harry said. Man and they do it again. 

'I'm gonna lay out your options for you, OK? Option A...'' Harry said but this time Zayn doesnt let him continue

''If I could...'' Zayn said 

''Shut up'' Harry said. Zayn wants to throw up 

''Option A. You talk, we listen, no pain. Option B. You don't talk. I remove your thumbs with my pliers. It will hurt. Option C. I like to vary the details a bit, but the punch line is, you die'' Harry said calmly

Zayn is thinking. ''Zayn? We're impatient people, Zayn'' Harry said 

''Can I get a soda? Or a juice, or some...'' Niall doesnt let him finish bc he grabs a telephone near him and punch zayn with it 

''A, option A!'' Zayn yells. Niall smirk at him. ''Ow, that hurt!'' Zayn groans 

''OK, that was a nice shot'' Harry nods at Niall. That was hot

Zayn makes a weird move with his head. ''What's... You got a spasm?'' Harry said 

''I'm tied up. Why don't you check my back pocket?'' Zayn said 

Niall tug his hair a little bit before he checks the back pocket.

Its a picture of them. Niall frowns and shows Harry a picture of them 

''I'm not the target. You are. Both of you'' Zayn said. ''They found out you're married, so they teamed up and sent you to the same hit. It was a joint task force, both companies. Two competing agents living under the same roof? It's bad for business. They wanted you to take each other out'' Zayn explain to them

''You were bait'' Niall said 

''Well, it's entry level. Toehold into the company. Couple hits, they bump me up to a desk. It's pretty cool, actually'' Zayn bite his lip 

''You keep the photo in your pocket?'' Harry said 

''Was I supposed to frame it?'' Zayn roll his eyes at Harry 

''You get rid of it. You burn it. Its the rule number one'' Harry throws the picture

''Guess I skipped that day. I guess you skipped the day about not marrying the enemy'' Zayn said 

Niall is thinking he moves to the window. ''You were bait or you are bait?'' Niall ask to zayn

Zayn starts to look uncomforable on his sit. Harry stands up and goes to zayn to hit him. ''Belt! Belt, belt, Harry'' Zayn yells at him

Harry takes zayns belt and it has tracker

''Two minutes'' Harry said 

''One minute'' Niall said when he sees a helicopter. 

Two helicopters are all over the place and then arrives three vans 

They start searching Niall and Harry everywhere in the motel 

They enter their room but only zayn is there 

''A little help?'' Zayn said but they dont listen to him. Shocker. 

''Clear'' They said when they finish checking for them 

Meanwhile the helicopter are checking around too 

Harry and Niall are hiding behind a Dumpster

''My way out is a boat standing by in La Paz'' Niall whisper 

''Cargo drop, Atlas Mountains. So what?'' Harry whisper back 

''So at least apart we know what the odds are'' Niall said. Harry frowns at him. Is he serious right now? 

''Let's just call this what it is. And what it isn't'' Niall said 

''All right, so it's a crap marriage. All right, I'm a mess, you're a disaster. We're both liars. But you run, you'll always be running. I say we stay and fight. We finish this thing. Then if you want to go, you can go'' Harry said 

''Well, thank you'' Niall turns to leave but uh uh Harry is not having any of it 

''What? "Let's call this what it is." Jesus Christ...'' Harry whisper at him 

Harry push his shoulder a little. ''Stop'' Niall push harry too.

They hide in a store, a big store. 'Home made'

Harry and Niall checks the store to see if someone is in there. There is no one so they throw the bags they brought with clothes and guns 

''This is a really good store'' Harry whisper

Niall glare at him. Seriously?

the three mini vans arrives to the store

and harry and niall are getting ready with their guns. Niall sees two manikis with suits. and idea pops to his head

The shooters gets inside the store. surrounding it

Harry puts his coat on and his yellow glasses. Nice. He checks niall on that suit and damn, Danger Danger.

''See you in the next life, sweetheart'' Harry winks at Niall

''Likewise, baby'' Niall winks back 

They walk carefully around the store together pointing their guns everywhere 

They split and harry knocks two guys with a tool he grab in the store 

Niall chuckles at him

More people arrive. 

Niall take his coat off and grabs a table with knifes on it. he throws the knifes to the shooters he sees.

Harry punch two guys with the gun but he doesnt shoot them 

Niall throws a knife to a guy close to harry and the next knife he throws lands on Harry thigh.

Harry glares at him 

''Sorry'' Niall shrugs. He leaves the table there and pass by harry. ''We'll talk about this later'' Harry continue to glare at him 

Harry takes the knife off and throws it somewhere. ''Jesus!'' Harry moans from the pain

Harry walks close to Niall but he makes louds noises when he pass by a few cans

''I didn't touch a thing'' Harry whisper 

''Yes, you did'' 

Bang bang Bang. They shoot to their direction. Harry and Niall shoot them back and they enter an elevator 

They stay quiet in there. When they arrive to the next floor more shooters are in there. They are too many so they get back inside the elevator 

''Sorry about the knife in the...'' Niall whisper after a few seconds of silence

''I don't want to talk about it'' Harry shake his head.

They arrive to another floor. ''I'll fly'' Niall inform him

''I'll be bait. I'm going clockwise. Watch my six'' harry said 

Harry shoots as many as he can. 

Niall is on the ceiling shooting from there but they are too many. They shoot at him and he falls to the ground.

Harry looks at him and goes to check on him 

Niall shoots at them from the ground but he is grouning from the pain on his stomach  


Harry lifts him from the floor and protects him and shoots at them. They shoot at harry and niall so many times

They find a little place to hide. They fall there. Moaning from the pain even tho the bulletproof vest catch all the bullets but still hurts.

Harry rips his shirt and Niall does the same.

''How's it look?'' Harry whisper when he sees Niall peeking outside 

''It's a piece of cake'' Niall smile at him 

''Watch these, they tend to jam'' Harry said when he puts a gun behind Nialls pocket 

''So watch 'em'' Niall nod at him and kiss his cheek.

''You favour your left, sweetheart, so I'll cover right'' Harry said handing Niall more guns. 

''Damn, that boat in La Paz is looking pretty good right now, isn't it?'' Harry said closing his eyes 

Niall smile a little. ''Well, it rains a lot this time of year'' Niall said.

Harry looks at him and Niall blush and chuckles.

''There's nowhere I'd rather be than right here, with you'' Niall said smiling at him.

''Shut up'' Niall push him gentle on the shoulder.

Harry gives Niall a sweet kiss. Lips brushing. ''I love you, doll'' Harry said pressing his forehead on Nialls. 

''I love you too, baby'' Niall kiss his forehead 

''Now lets kick some asses'' Harry winks at him 

They open the door and start shooting everywhere 

They work like partners. Protecting each other when they have to. the shooters throws them grenades, bullets, everything but they work together. 

They move together so easily when they least expect it, they shoot everyone, finishing . Harry grabs Niall and Kiss him with so much fierce and love and Niall kiss him back and they drop their guns.

They are save now. Together

............

They are smiling at each other but those are sexy smiles like the ones you said 'I wanna fuck you right here' 

''I'm interested in the progress you've made in the last few weeks'' Doctor Wexler said. He notice the change in them. They look in love.

''Doing all right, aren't we? I'm not gonna lie to you, there were times when I wanted to....kill him, but...'' Harry smirk at Niall

Niall bites his lip seductive. ''Likewise'' Niall said 

''Couldn't take the shot'' Harry said 

''That's a good sign'' Doctor Wexler said. He has no idea. 

''That's marriage, right?'' Niall smile at Doctor Wexler

''Yeah. Take your best shot, and...'' Harry stare at Nialls lip

Niall is on the same boat. ''Oh, we redid the house'' He looks to the other way

''We did. Yes, we did'' Harry sigh. Sexy husband he has 

''You know there will always be challenges? Threats out there?'' Docor Wexler said 

''Yup'' Harry whisper 

''But you can handle it together'' He said to the happy couple. He is going to ignore that they are eye-raping each other but.. Oh well.

''So far'' Harry said 

''Yes, we can... So far?'' Niall laughs at him. ''What is that?'' 

''I'm leaving room for the unknown'' Harry winks at him 

''So far'' Niall roll his eyes

''And do you feel your relationship styles are more conducive to this...'' Doctor Wexler continue saying but harry wants him to ask one question.... 

''Ask us the sex question'' Harry said licking his lip

''Harry'' Niall blush and giggles

''Well, that...'' Doctor Wexler blush too

''Total Ten'' Harry smirk at the doctor. He winks at Niall

 

Mr. and Mrs. Styles... The End

**Author's Note:**

> My baby, i am gonna cry hahaha. hope you like this. Mistakes are all mine like always. Funny story this was gonna be actually ziall but narry looked more like Mr and Mrs. Smith i dont know haha. My next one shot its gonna be ziall and i was giving a thought of making a cinderella narry but the movie i dont know if you have seen it? its with drew barrymore. My mom loves that movie so.. will see.


End file.
